iOnly Know So Much
by lovelessbounds
Summary: "I only know so much. Every day I learn something new, but I can't ever know everything. I'm going to make mistakes. A lot. But I can't let that stop me from living." Seddie. Post iOMG.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is for SimplyKitt's iGetKnockedUp challenge. I know, I know. I swear, though, there is something about this kind of plot that is so interesting, even if it is a little cliche. I promise to make this story as interesting and as in-character as possible. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, don't hesitate to ask. I'm the worst person there is at plot, so while I have a basic story line, I'll add just about anything you want to see.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry." <em>

"_It's cool."_

"I just…" Freddie trails off, trying to find the right words. "I thought we weren't going to do that again."

"Me too. But Freddie…" Sam trails off too, taking a deep breath and trying to gather her thoughts. "You know what, don't say anything else. Not tonight. The ball's in your court now. You know how I feel. Let's just go back inside and finish our project."

Freddie nods, but cannot think of anything to say.

"Just promise me you'll think about it. About us," Sam says.

"Okay," Freddie answers immediately. "I promise, Sam."

"And Freddie?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Don't tell Carly. At least, not yet." Sam looks as if she might say something else, but instead she smiles sheepishly and goes back inside the school.

With Sam gone, Freddie whispers to himself. "In my court now," he says, echoing Sam's words. He runs his fingers through his hair, sighs loudly, and then follows Sam back inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Finally the first real chapter is here! I had a little bit of a hard time writing these characters, so please let me know what you think of how I did write them. Any comments, critiques, or suggestions are always welcome. I know a lot of you out there are reading this; I've seen all the subscriptions and favorites. I appreciate them, but reviews are even better. I understand that the prologue didn't have much for you to comment on, but hopefully these next chapters will. I won't keep you from the story much longer, I just want to let you know that I plan on a bi-weekly update system. I hope to have a new chapter up every other Friday. Now on to the good stuff…

* * *

><p>Laughter rings out and echoes around the iCarly studio. Sam and Carly are both jumping around, occasionally making faces at the camera Freddie is holding. The Viking hats on their heads should have fallen off by now, and it seems that only the girls' incessant dancing has prevented it. Gibby is in the background, his Viking hat firmly in place, pretending row a small, red canoe.<p>

Sam jumps up right in front of the camera. She pulls off her hat, and lets it rest under her arm and against her hip. "And that," she states seriously, "concludes this week's Historically Inaccurate Reenactment of a Random Even That Probably Didn't Actually Happen!"

Carly follows Sam's lead and jumps up next to her best friend. "That also brings us to the end of the show!"

Sam presses a button on her remote, and an imaginary audience moans their disappointment. "Do we have to go?" Sam asks sadly.

"Yep," Carly answers. "Freddie's giving us that sign"

"I'd like to give him a sign!" Sam threatens.

"Sam!" Carly reprimands, playfully shoving Sam's shoulder.

"What?" Sam says defensively. "I meant a big red sign for him to carry around that says…"

Carly cuts Sam off. "Well, that's all the time we have for today! See you next week…"

"…when we quiz Gibby on the history of cheese…" Sam says.

"…while making him use noodles to jump rope!" Carly finishes.

There is then a chorus of parting words.

"Bye!"

"Later!"

"Noodles!"

"…and we're clear!" calls Freddie. "Good show, guys!"

"Can I keep this hat?" Gibby asks.

The comment is taken as joke rather than a request, and everyone simply laughs at Gibby.

"I need to get something to eat," Carly says. "Groovie Smoothie? You guys in?"

"I am!" says Gibby enthusiastically.

"I've got some tech stuff to wrap up," Freddie says.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys over there in a few minutes," Sam adds.

Freddie looks over at Sam with concern. "You sure you don't want to just go over with Carly and Gibby right now?"

"Nah," Sam says. "I've got something I've got to do."

Carly smiles, and then eyes Sam and Freddie knowingly. "Have fun you two!"

Gibby pounds his chest with his fist twice before using it to make a peace sign. "Gibby out," he says.

As Gibby and Carly leave, Sam watches the door, waiting for it to click shut. As soon as it does, Sam turns to Freddie. She can't seem verbalize anything she really wants to say to him, so she blurts out the first thing she can think of.

"Where's Brad?"

"Careful," Freddie teases. "Keep talking like that and Carly might think you're in love with him again."

Sam opens her mouth to protest, but Freddie cuts her off.

"I gave him today off. It's his mom's birthday, so their whole family was going to have dinner together."

"Oh," Sam says.

A hush falls over the two, and Freddie turns back to his laptop. He stares intently on the screen, occasionally breaking the silence with a click on his track pad or a few strokes of the keyboard.

It takes a moment, but Sam finally works up the courage to say something. "Freddie, I…" she starts, but Freddie doesn't let her finish.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam."

"So you don't like me." Sam's voice bites through the air when she says that. Her next statement, however, is soft and apathetic. "Whatever, Fred-nub." She turns abruptly to leave, but she stops when Freddie starts speaking.

"It's not like that Sam," he says in a plea for her to stay. "Not at all. I'm just confused. I've liked Carly for years and I've just started to actually be friends with her without that getting in the way. Now you come out and say you like me… I just don't want to mess anything up."

"I should have known," Sam says. Her heart is falling apart and she is pushing Freddie away in an attempt to keep it whole. "You're an ass." Sam walks out the door, and starts to run down the stairs.

Freddie, perhaps against his better judgment, runs after her. "Sam!" he calls. "Wait!"

Sam turns around, an angry look on her face. "What?" she yells.

Freddie doesn't say anything, but he grabs Sam's arm, pulling her closer to him. She is standing one step below him, so she tilts her head back so that she can meet his eyes. His mouth is slightly open and he looks like he might explode if he doesn't say something soon. He lets out a soft, low breath but instead of speaking he cups Sam's neck in the hand that isn't holding her arm. When he brings his lips to hers, he lets go of her arm. The kiss is short and it's soft, but it's also undeniably sweet. When he pulls away Sam is smiling. He isn't.

"That was great, Sam," Freddie says sadly.

"Then…?"

Freddie cuts Sam off before she can say more than one word. "But I still don't know. I'm so confused. I need time to figure this out."

"Time," Sam says bitterly. "Whatever."

Sam desends the rest of the stairs, picks up her jacket off the couch, and then walks out of the front door. Her heart has plummeted to her stomach and she swears that she will never let herself love Freddie again.

Not even when he looks at her with those big brown eyes and makes her feel perfect.


End file.
